100 Themes Series
by AlorevFritz
Summary: A series of 100 theme challenges for different couples. Characters will be reused if I like them in more than one couple. I haven't decided whether I'm taking couple requests or not but if you have one, let me know and I'll decide. #2, Demo/Solly. Enjoy! Rated T for...well, it's nine guys in a warzone, how else do I explain that?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...ah...just a way for me to introduce myself to the fandom I guess? You know, without worrying to much about the crazy accents. I have another account here on fanfic but I needed a fresh start with some of my current fandoms... This'll be an ongoing 100 theme challenge for different couples. I'm using different variations hopefully for each one and I have found from multiple sources that this was the original variation. First up is Spy/Sniper, which is one of my ultimate OTP's I will admit. Started out as mini-plots but they all kinda merged into one...**

**This chapter counts in at 5,018 words**

**Enjoy!**

100 Themes: Original Variation

Spy/Sniper

1. Introduction

Their introduction had been plain, Spy had insulted him as he did with everyone and Sniper had threatened to shoot him and then gut him when he respawned. As he did with everyone who got on his nerves.

2. Complicated

Spy never let his relationships get messy. His job didn't allow for it and he didn't have time. He fought with Sniper on regular basis, but always backed away before something slipped he didn't want to let the Aussie know or things got too physical. Yet this fight had...changed something. Sniper had plenty of targets to chose from, yet with a dislocated shoulder from their tussle, the same one he used to rest the butt of his rifle on, he'd still chosen to take out the Pyro Spy hadn't seen coming up behind him.

3. Making History

To the outside world they would go down in history as yet another batch of mercs hired to do a job that seemed to have no end. In Sniper's family, it seemed he'd go down as the child that defied his father and could never make him proud. Spy was the only one left for his father to be proud of.

4. Rivalry

Spy had a so-called rivalry with the other teams Sniper. As did Sniper with the other teams Spy. It was strange, and often led to plenty of frustration between the two of them, wondering how much they could trust the other. It bothered Spy now, as he stabbed the other Sniper in the back and thought about what his own Sniper had done, needlessly protecting him. Sniper didn't seem to have noticed exactly what the action had meant to Spy but Spy knew some dynamic in their rivalry had to change.

5. Unbreakable

All it took was one misplaced baseball. Spy tripped-an ungraceful action he was loathe to admit he was capable of-and went sprawling. Sniper, ever the backwoods gentleman did the first thing he could thing off and moved to steady Spy. Instead they both tumbled to the floor and as Spy lay on top of Sniper he realized they shared something neither could admit nor dare to break.

6. Obsession

Sniper inhaled deeply as he went by Spy's room, satisfied no one was around to see him do it. He had a strange addiction to the Frenchman's scent, a mix of aftershave, cologne and fancy cigarette's. It reminded him of things he'd never seen.

7. Eternity

It felt like eternity till Sniper responded, the other teams Spy dead at their feet. He jerked away, panting and Spy stepped away, assuming the move was a rejection. "Not 'ere." Sniper's words echoed softly as he tugged on Spy's wrist and herded him toward a secluded room. "Their Sniper moight see us."

8. Gateway

With those seven words, Sniper opened up a gate and as he closed the door behind them he waited for Spy to take a step inside.

His knocking had been convincing enough.

9. Death

First respawn had helped him avoid permanent death and now Spy could feel the weight of eagle eyes on his back, saving him from temporary death as well.

10. Opportunities

Sniper kept his camper door unlocked, a silent invitation for Spy.

But since the first day he'd passed every opportunity by, not having the courage to take it.

Sniper finally made his own opportunity by climbing through Spy's bedroom window.

11. 33%

Spy generally kept only 33% of his time available for himself.

He told himself he wasn't gaining time on that percentage because the time he spent with Sniper was for them both, not just himself.

12. Dead Wrong

Sniper had shifted, then got up, whispering something about needing to take a piss and Spy had expected him to whip out a jar or slip out of their motel room and out to his camper van to go get one.

He suddenly had to reevaluate his misguided opinions on some of the Aussie's habits when the man tromped off to the bathroom, peed in the toilet and crawled back into bed.

13. Running Away

Spy avoided Sniper for a week, ashamed he'd admitted just how attached to the man he was.

Sniper was frustrated, he'd thought it sweet that, while writing a letter to his parents, Spy had asked if he'd ever get to meet them.

14. Judgement

They'd expected something harsh from the team when they's gotten caught.

There was nothing of the sort.

Sniper could only hope his parents would base their judgments on his happiness as the team had.

15. Seeking Solace

Sniper spent many nights awake in bed, holding Spy in his arms and knowing he should say something but too afraid that the arrangement really was necessary to explain to his lover what was going on in his head.

16. Excuses

It was only after every excuse he could think of, after a week of arguments and three nights alone that Sniper finally confided his doubts to Spy.

17. Vengeance

The entire team fought with a vengeance but Spy ignored everyone but his counterpart, intent on making him rue the day he'd left Sniper immobile with a broken back.

18. Love

Engineer had chewed him out for that and in between visits to Sniper and battles, Spy spent much of his time holed up in Sniper's camper.

He didn't know Medic had released the Aussie until someone entered the camper, twirled him in their arms and planted on his lips the most love-filled, forgiving kiss he'd ever tasted.

19. Tears

Sniper had never expected Spy to weep the way he did, but when his father finally succumbed to the tortures left behind by the work camps, Sniper could only hold the newly orphaned man as the tears came.

20. My Inspiration

Spy didn't talk for weeks after his father's death, at night he lay silently in Sniper's arms and stared at the ceiling.

Just a few days after Sniper had begun entertaining thoughts of taking all of Spy's weapons away in case the man was suicidal and one week after Sniper had expressed a hint of such fear to Spy, he spoke the reassuring words Sniper needed to hear.

"I miss my Father, bu I could not leave my inspiration."

21. Never Again

Sniper was never again introducing anyone to his parents, ever.

Of course if Spy had it his way he wouldn't have to.

22. Online

The meeting had only been over video chat but Sniper's mum would've hugged them both through the screen if she could have and certainly looked like she was going to try her hardest to do just that.

23. Failure

Sniper suddenly felt a little less like a failure when Spy read the final letter his father had sent.

He hadn't known Spy had written about him to his father, but he was glad the man approved of the lover of his son even though they'd never met.

24. Rebirth

Sniper loved summer. Though spring was considered rebirth, it was too cold. And so he waited for everything to come alive in the summer and then dutifully dragged Spy out to enjoy it every day he could.

25. Breaking Away

Spy had long ago broken away from his religion but when the time came for the funeral, he let his father have the faith he wanted.

He was quietly grateful when Sniper didn't say anything as Spy prayed and only bowed his head to pray in his own religion.

26. Forever and a day

"Ferever an' a day." Sniper whispered into his ear and Spy tilted his head in confusion.

"And a day?"

"'course, 's already tamorrow in Oz."

27. Lost and Found

If Sniper knew where Spy's balaclava was for the week-long ceasefire, he said nothing and quietly withstood Spy's assault in French and English.

28. Light

"Must jou always get up zis early cheri?" Spy leaned heavily on Sniper, blanket tangled in and around his limbs as Sniper watched out the camper window.

"Oi loike ta watch the sunrise."

"It iz just as beautiful from ze bed cheri."

29. Dark

Sniper twirled a strand of obsidian hair around his finger before smoothing it away from Spy's forehead.

The man glared halfheartedly and snuggled into his chest as Sniper continued to play with his hair.

30. Faith

Spy was hesitant to give Sniper his half of the letter that his father had written on his deathbed. This half had been mailed in seperate enevlope marked specifically for Sniper and though Spy hadn't opened it he knew what it would say.

It would talk about the camps, about his faith, about his history. About him.

31. Colours

Spy found himself drawn to Sniper's warm colours, the tanned skin, gun-metal grey eyes and chestnut brown hair.

Meanwhile Sniper found Spy ethereal, pale skin, black hair and ice blue eyes.

32. Exploration

Sniper could remember with exacting detail his reaction to the first time Spy had taken of his balaclava. He'd mapped out the thin nose, high cheekbones and sharp lips with his sight, fingertips and lips.

33. Seeing Red

First it was from Spy's blood as Sniper kept pressure on his stomach full of bullet holes.

The second time it was a little pink cloud as Sniper took out the other teams Heavy with extreme prejudice.

34. Shades of Grey.

Sniper's face covered every shade of green and grey Spy could think of over the course of a week. A side effect of having to camp in Coldfront. He was pleased, extremely so, when a tinge of pink came back to Sniper's cheeks.

His already tired lover was exhausted when Spy was finished with him.

35. Forgotten

Spy had forgotten about the letter to Sniper from his father after hiding it for months in his room. When Sniper found it he said nothing, simply set it in the middle of Spy's desk as a silent question.

36. Dreamer

"Would ya go back ta France afta this?"

Spy looked up from his cigarette as he pulled one out of the case. Sniper was standing in the campers kitchenette, hands gripping the counter. "For...a while. To finish zettling my fathers estate and zee zome far-relations but...zere is not much left for me zere. Why cheri?"

"Oi...Oi was thinkin'." Sniper's voice was soft. "That...ya wouldn' loike tha outback but Adelaide's on tha coast an' we could get a house on tha coast since Oi still 'ave family 'n Oz. Even...even Sydney would be nice...an' it is a city an' all."

Spy stood and wrapped his arms around Sniper's waist from behind. "Jou are a lovely dreamer cheri. Jou will 'ave to take me to Adelaide to show me ze houses zere one day."

Sniper's grin was ridiculously exuberant.

37. Mist

Sniper's eyes misted over, a small sob escaping his throat as he scanned the letter.

Spy embraced him gently. "I told 'im everyzing about jou, even zent 'im pictures. I did not know if jou would ever meet."

Sniper nodded slowly. "Oi feel as though Oi know 'im."

38. Burning

Spy wasn't sure how Sniper had gotten his camper van to Australia but when they got from the airport to the van he immensely glad for the A/C that took him away from the burning heat.

39. Out of Time

Sniper dragged his feet up the walk to his parents house. It took several very convincing kisses from spy to make him move faster.

40. Knowing How

The houses were nothing special and the town was sleepy, which made it hard for Spy to know how to indicate is enjoyment of the sea when Sniper showed him the coast.

Sniper could tell, and he made a mental note to look for properties between Sydney and Adelaide.

41. Fork in the Road

Sniper was burning mad and Spy couldn't blame him. What was frustrating was that he himself didn't even know where to start and was left with a choice.

Prove he'd never been with the Scout's mother, or let someone he thought he might love but had never really committed to walk away.

42. Start

Spy knew how hard it was going to be to apologize to Sniper.

He gave him the evidence first, sliding it beneath the door to the camper and the next day found Sniper in his nest with a stuttered apology on his lips.

Before he'd even gotten through the start Sniper had planted and kiss on his forehead and told him it was okay.

Spy was immediately stricken with the fact it had taken him so long to decide and that he hadn't committed to the man who had committed to him since the start.

43. Nature's Fury

Spy had never seen Sniper truly hunt before. Wearing only a pair of shorts and hiking boots, armed with only his huntsman and kukri, as he stalked he looked like Nature's Fury incarnate.

44. At Peace

Spy spoke as they lay together, panting from a good go-about and certain about where his feelings lay.

"Would jou be willing to 'elp me settle anyzing left of my fathers estates after the war before we go down to Australia?"

45. Heart Song

Spy had never heard Sniper sing before. AS the rough voice murmured a soft folk song, Spy's heart fluttered. He shoved Sniper against the wall of the shower, nipping at his neck.

Sniper stopped singing and Spy growled. "Continue."

He did, switching in and out of his rough French and accented English as Spy worked.

46. Reflection

In retrospect, Sniper should've known Spy would've had plans for more than a small, simple house when he showed him the pictures of a property on the coast.

47. Perfection

It wasn't till Spy, cloaked of course, overheard a conversation between the BLU Soldier and RED Demoman about families that Spy realized for Sniper, a family with children and a home would be what he considered perfection. He was a family man after all.

48. Everyday Magic

Sniper's face had lit up when he entered the camper, claiming a surprise for Spy.

The surprise had been a tiny Australian Blue Cattle Dog, probably only a month or two old and obviously abandoned by its previous owners. It was adorable but Spy knew he had to be the responsible one and say no.

The a man with soaking wet hair, big silver eyes, skin glistening with raindrops gave him the exact same kicked-puppy look the dog was.

Spy relented and Sniper whooped, pulling to puppy out of his jacket to dry it off.

When Sniper got sent to the couch and the dog slept in the bed with Spy, he couldn't understand why. He had been the one to chew on Spy's polished Italian leather shoes.

Spy had to wonder if this was what it would be like if they had everyday, normal lives.

49. Umbrella

The next day they had tromped through the rain back to the base so Medic could examine the puppy to make sure it was healthy.

Spy made Sniper take an umbrella out with them this time.

50. Party

Birthday's weren't something Sniper tended to worry about. So when Spy caught on that his was close after snooping on a letter for the marksman's mother, he was determined to make it a party Sniper wouldn't forget.

A party for two.

51. Trouble

The town's local riffraff population hadn't realized how much trouble they were in for making fun of Spy's accent until Sniper's fist connected to one their owns jaw.

52. Stirring of the Wind

Sniper knew something was up when he caught Spy's smoky visage coming into his nest and then out several times without giving Sniper enough time to confront him.

He caught a glimpse of Spy uncloaking far from the main battle and sighed.

The smoke curled away in the wind.

53. Future.

"Awrigh' wot's wrong?" Sniper watched Spy from the corner of his eye as he taught the newly named Loup to sit on command.

"Huh?" Spy looked up at him from the dishes.

"Ya've been...off lately. Sumethin' wrong?"

Spy hesitated before speaking. "Just trying to figure out 'ow good a mozer I'd be."

Sniper dropped the dog treat to the floor even though Loup wasn't sitting yet.

54. Health and Healing

"Oi though' ya learned yer lesson when Oi got sick at coldfront."

Spy glared and coughed. "I am not wearing one of zose ugly winter coats. Sick or not."

55. Separation

"Awrigh' Loup." Sniper grunted as he let the dog off the leash. "'e's been gone fer four days. Go find Spy."

56. Everything for You

Every time their captors came in Spy did something stupid to anger them.

When Sniper asked why, Spy had responded through swollen lips that he'd been through worse and he'd do anything and everything to keep Sniper from experiencing the same things he had.

57. Slow Down

When Spy awoke, Sniper was sitting beside him, a little banged up, holding Loup on his lap, free hand entwined with Spy's.

"C-cheri? W-what happened?"

The words tumbled from Sniper's mouth as Loup climbed up on the bed to snuggle against Spy's neck. He shushed Sniper gently.

"Slow down, from ze beginning. jou're talking too fast."

58. Heartfelt Apology

Sniper wasn't sure he'd get one, but he'd demanded an apology from his dad.

Spy had only been defending him from an over the phone earful. His dad had had no right to disturb Spy in such a way.

Spy's dad was proud of him, and Sniper knew his own father couldn't understand that, but it didn't excuse him from saying the things he had.

59. Challenged

Their relationship was always a bit of challenge. They fought, and often, and usually like siblings.

Sniper realized he was getting no where arguing with Spy when, after a row, Loup trotted off after Spy, knowing exactly who would be sleeping on the couch and who would be on the bed that night.

60. Exhaustion

After two days on the couch Sniper apologized, to tired to give up a warm bed for another night.

61. Accuracy

Spy was a little tease and Sniper was a marksman.

Spy realized just how accurate Sniper was when he found himself pinned to the wall by a kukri and his shirt while Sniper was still across the room and stalking towards him.

62. Irregular Orbit

Loup was understandably confused when his owners spent four days in bed and wouldn't allow him on it.

This irregular behavior had to do with Medic, Sniper and the mix up of a syringe of an aphrodisiac instead of an anesthetic.

63. Cold Embrace

"Go 'way."

Spy frowned, pushing Loup up onto Sniper's lap. "Cheri-"

"Yer cold."

Spy chucked, embracing Sniper with cold fingers. "It iz not my fault zat ze broke."

Sniper groaned.

64. Frost

"We only 'ave two days of vacation in France cheri."

"There's frost on tha ground. 's too cold ta go outside."

"It isn't summer in every country in December."

"An' ya wonder why Oi tan better'n ya do."

65. A Moment in Time

Spy lost track of time as he ran in seemingly to slow motion toward Sniper and the Aussie's bullet-riddled body twisted and fell from his nest to the ground.

66. Dangerous Territory

There was a weight in Sniper's pocket and he knew if he took it out and presented it to Spy he'd be treading into dangerous territory.

He kept it hidden, building up his courage.

67. Boundaries

There were things Sniper didn't ask about and Spy didn't talk about.

His previous conquests were one such thing. Most had been for information or to lure them into false security.

It was different with Sniper, and Spy was ready to leave those times in his past.

68. Unsettling Revelations

Spy found the hidden object. He mentioned nothing, and made sure Sniper didn't know he had found it.

He spent the next battle taking his frustration over his commitment issues out on the other team.

69. Shattered

He ruined his silence on the object by bringing it up in argument.

Sniper went completely silent and Spy wasn't sure what to do. He felt if he said or did anything what the had would shatter.

70. Bitter Silence

Spy spent a few nights in his room in the main base alone and cold before deciding it was time to suck it up and go back to Sniper's camper.

Sniper said nothing and the distance between them as Sniper lay on his side and faced the wall and Spy lay on his back was colder than being alone. The silence between them was bitter.

71. The True You

"S-snipuer? Can I...can we talk?"

Silence.

"Alright. Zen I'll talk and jou can listen. I know jou can 'ear me."

Spy poured out his doubts, his fear, his thoughts and his heart.

72. Pretense

Sniper kept up the pretense of silence for two hours to give himself time to digest and think about what Spy had said before turning to Spy, kissing his forehead and explaining himself.

73. Patience

Sniper didn't bring up the object again for a long time after that. Instead he waited, knowing Spy needed to time to calm down before springing anymore surprises on him.

74. Midnight

When Sniper got up at midnight to make a call, Spy said nothing.

Instead he rolled over and went back to sleep. His lover was a strange man, after all he peed in jars and threw it at people.

75. Shadows

Spy didn't see either of the shadows on the wall until a kukri was sliding out of his counterpart and Sniper was holding him close.

"I...didn't notice eizer of jou."

"Oi know luv." Sniper held the slightly shaking Spy in his arms.

"I can't believe...I'm getting sloppy if I didn't notice eizer of jour shadows."

"Callin' me fat luv?"

"Tall cheri, tall. Jou are most certainly not fat, not an ounce of it on jou."

76. Summer Haze

Spy couldn't help but cackle as the haze of a New Mexican summer brought a golden rain and Scout trying to cap their point drenched in it and screaming.

77. Memories

Spy would remember it as the first time in a long time they'd tried a new position in the camper.

Sniper would remember it as the time he nearly killed them because Spy decided to give him a blowjob while he was driving.

in the Weather

Something was different about Spy. Ever since the team had found out he and Sniper were together he'd been happier but...

Not like this.

He was almost peppy, distilling compliments and nearly bouncing when he walked. When questioned, Sniper only chuckled and shook his head.

The team didn't know Sniper had finalized a sale on a piece of property between Sydney and Adelaide.

79. Illogical

It was illogical to have kids unless they were married, Spy knew that with certainty, they'd both been raised to see things that way. Maybe...maybe he would be ready for the question soon. Maybe it was time to really commit to Sniper before the war ended.

80. Only Human

If, when they were informed a permanent ceasefire was in the making and was almost a certainty, Sniper whooped and twirled Spy in his arms it was because he was only human.

If he so happened to mention the object again it was for the same reason.

81. A Place to Belong

Spy knew exactly what he wanted out of their home. And as the ceasefire came into its final stages, he made sure the builders knew it too. At each meeting Sniper stood back, silently backing him up and trying not laugh. One mercenary was enough to make builders do what you wanted, they didn't really need two to intimate them.

82. Advantage

Sniper knew he had the advantage after a day of pampering Spy. So that evening he got down on one knee, pulled the object from his pocket and presented Spy with the ring.

83. Breakfast

When the pictures of their new house arrived Spy could barely hold down his breakfast. This was exactly what he wanted and where he wanted to spend the rest of hiss life.

84. Echoes

The plans they had in their minds were echoes of each other, even if they were unwilling to admit such plans to each other.

85. Falling

The wedding was like falling in love all over again. The only guests in attendance were the team, though Ms. Pauling had stopped by to congratulate them and Sniper's parents had sent their congratulations.

86. Picking up the Pieces

They'd been ready for the end of the war, thought about leaving the moment they were free.

But Sniper wasn't the type of man to pack up on his friends and leave and, as loathe as he was to admit it, Spy had developed a solid friendship with the rest of the team. So they decided to stay for a little while, and help some of the others pick up the pieces of what had formerly been the only thing they had left in their lives.

87. Gunshot

One single, loud gunshot and the war that had been their lives and livelihoods was over.

88. Possession

Spy didn't tell Sniper till the adoption papers were nearly finalized.

When he dragged Sniper out to meet the family, the man didn't even blink as he held the two month old baby in his arms despite his ignorance on the subject.

89. Twilight

By the time they got her home it was nearly dark and they were both glad for the relatively quiet entrance of the child into their lives.

90. Nowhere and Nothing

Spy loved being out in the middle of nowhere, a place he felt free to discard everything from his previous profession.

Sniper loved being surrounded by nothing but nature where he could do what he was best at.

91. Answers

Medic didn't ask questions when Sniper sent him questions on the care of sick and healthy children, just sent back what he knew.

Which was good because Sniper wasn't sure he would've known how to answer Medic's questions.

92. Innocence

"Snipeur!"

The Aussie looked up from what he was doing. "Yes luv?"

"Jou should not be sexually 'arrassing me in front of 'er."

Sniper went back to kissing Spy's neck with a chuckle. "She don' know wot Oi'm doin'. 'sides, if Loup can stay innocent this long, so can she."

93. Simplicity

It wasn't a busy lifestyle but the baby sure took the simplicity out of lazing around in the mornings and working up -or not- to something.

94. Reality

The reality of having seven former mercenaries in his house along with a baby all at once hit Spy full in the face as the first car was two minutes from pulling into their driveway. He turned to Sniper, eyes wide.

"We need to 'ide. Now."

95. Acceptance

There was nothing Spy and Sniper could do but accept it as Solly placed his helmet on their year old daughters head and convinced her to call him Uncle Solly.

The payback was that she called him Uncle Sally instead.

96. Lesson

Suddenly sending her to school for lessons didn't seem so bad when the two realized they had a half day all to themselves.

Loup seemed confused as to why he was suddenly getting locked outside like he used to when they lived in the camper.

97. Game

As she got older it became a game to see how long she could watch her fathers play footsies or some other such thing before yelling gross and sprinting to hr bedroom.

99. Friendship

They called themselves friends but she knew there was something more. When Spy and Sniper finally told her about her uncles, she responded by saying they were family, not friends.

100. Endings

It was nice to know that when the end came and Respawn didn't bring one of them back, they'd have something that was solely theirs to keep living for. It made each moment more potent as the years dragged on and they realized that someday they would have to be separated from each other for who knew how long. For the moments before then, they had each other, their daughter, Loup and her seven crazy uncles to remind them what living and loving really meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this would be the second installment og my 100 themes series. The pairing in question this time is REDDemoman/BLUSoldier, a pairing that I find is very under-loved but is totally one of my OTP's. Scottish accents are...not..remotely...close to easy. So, um, if anyone could give me any tips on that I would very much appreciate it. This one is basically a bunch of no-plot themes that are strung together... The Spy and Sniper mentioned in the fic may or may not be the ones from the last fic, that's all up to you, dear reader.**

**Theflyingeagle: thank you so much for the review, it really made my day. Hope you enjoy the rest of the series as much as you enjoyed the first one!**

**This chapter counts in at 4,825 words**

**Enjoy!**

100 Themes: Variation #1

1. Introduction

The first time they were introduced outside of combat they were surprisingly pleasant with each other.

Soldier saw no need to attack an unarmed man and Demo saw no reason to be enemies outside of the battlefield.

2. Love

Their love of guns moved them from a strange pleasantness to a fragile relationship on and off the battlefield.

It wasn't long until Soldier was 'accidentally' missing potshots and Demo was too 'drunk' to remember to detonate his sticky traps.

3. Light

They often met by the light of dusk, talking and drinking but surprisingly quiet.

No one needed to know, this was a beacon of sanity in a war that was driving them both slowly more insane with everyday.

4. Dark

Something about the was Demo's dark skin glinted in the moonlight struck Soldier the way little else could.

He didn't know the occasional hint of dark blue eyes beneath his helmet did the same to Demo.

5. Seeking Solace

Demo often drank to cover things up, but sometimes he just needed someone to be nearby. And having Soldier there, a hand on his shoulder as the tears threatened was all Demo needed.

6. Breakaway

It was nice to breakaway from the war occasionally, to just be two men, and to enjoy each others company. They could see how alike they were when they didn't have to worry about colours.

7. Heaven

Demo watched from across the battlefield with a shit-eating grin on his face as Soldier launched himself up towards heaven.

He couldn't blame the American for trying.

8. Innocence

Demo tried not to laugh as Soldier played-surprisingly innocently-with the raccoon.

Soldier caught the suppressed laughter and threw the-again surprising-vicious raccoon at Demo's face.

9. Drive

"Just drive."

Demo gaped as Soldier got in the car. It had been a week since they'd been forced to fight, having betrayed each other. "Ye sonova-"

"Just drive, I'll explain everything. Please."

Soldier never said please so Demo slowly started the car.

10. Breathe Again

They were more than four counties over before Soldier let out a deep breath, as if he'd been holding it the entire time. "Find a secluded place to park an' then we'll talk."

"Ye better not be messin' wit me lad."

"'m not."

11. Memory.

"Do ya remember callin' me a civilian?"

"Wha? Ah's never call ye that."

"S'what I thought. Do you remember about what time you got told I accepted the offer?"

"'bout eight in the mornin'."

"They didn't tell me you'd accepted until nineteen hundred hours."

12. Insanity

Demo didn't ask where Soldier had got his information, especially the stuff about the Administrator playing both sides, as the man unloaded the evidence on him. The man may have been a bit insane, but he was smart and resourceful, more so than people gave him credit for.

13. Misfortune

"Ah'm gonna pound those little bloody pieces of shat..."

"We can't." Soldier shook his head, reaching over to gently rub the knuckles of Demo's clenched fist. "Think about it, we're in no position to fight back, we'd be dead."

"Ah thought ye liked war?"

"Not when people I care about would die permanently."

14. Smile

Demo woke up in the morning, head against the driver's head rest and cramped into the seat. He watched as Soldier awoke, eyelids cracking open as he slumped against the dashboard.

Soldier gave him a weak smile and on impulse Demo reached over to kiss it.

15. Silence

The weeks of silence were deafening and Demo still wasn't sure how Soldier had gotten back to Tuefort after jumping up and sprinting out of the car directly after that first kiss.

16. Questioning

The kiss had forced Soldier to question his beliefs. Was it wrong to be gay? Or would America, as the freest country there was, give him the freedom to be gay. Was being against gays an oppressive Nazi-commie thing to do and he should simply accept everyone the way they were?

Did he dare even try to pursue anything outside friendship with the RED Demo? Did he dare try anything different from what he'd always thought he was?

17. Blood

"Teams'll be cumin' up on us any minute now?"

"Ya."

"Ye want to give it a go?"

"Wish we didn't have to."

The BLU team couldn't comprehend why he was staring at the RED Demoman's blood on his hands when they arrived.

18. Rainbow

It wasn't surprising to see Soldier with his face a rainbow of colours, bruised and battered.

But the way he was wringing his hands nervously wasn't in his nature at all.

19. Gray

There was a whole world of gray accompanying the three little words that had tread cautiously from Soldier's mouth.

Demo was willing to explore the gray area that came with 'I like you'.

20. Fortitude

Soldier was immensely proud of his strength, mental, physical and otherwise.

But it was taking more than he was used to to keep from crossing the so small barrier to the RED base.

21. Vacation

It was almost like the beginning of a Spring Break movie when Soldier sidled into the passengers side. "Hit it."

Demo chuckled and pressed his foot into the gas.

22. Mother Nature

Over their week long furlough, Mother Nature gave them plenty of time to explore each other and their boundaries. Neither of them got past the boxers but it was fine. Soldier wasn't sure how he would've handled jumping directly into his new orientation, no matter how convincing Demo's dark chest was.

23. Cat

Demo vowed never to try and steal Soldier's attention from his pet raccoon again.

The thing was a vicious as a wildcat.

24. No Time

The Administrator counted down as Soldier stole a breathless kiss and the rocket jumped away, leaving Demo to count the second and minutes till they'd get another chance.

25. Trouble Lurking

They looked like trouble coming out of the bar and Demo turned his one eye on the group of teenage riffraff.

Soldier giggled in the most manly way possible all the way to their hotel room.

26. Tears

It was enough to keep the tears at bay every time Demo reminded himself that when he killed Soldier, it wasn't permanent.

27. Foreign

The chocolate skin, Scottish accent and Afro were rather foreign to Soldier. And so utterly handsome and intriguing.

28. Sorrow

Soldier was accustomed to sorrow. He didn't let a tear escape or his expression seem dejected in anyway when Demo missed two of their meetings in a row.

29. Happiness

Demo was expecting anger when he cornered Soldier on the battlefield, explaining in a mess of English and Celtic how sorry he was and how his teams Soldier had been aggressive lately about patrols and check-ins and lights out.

Soldier only waited until he could piece it all together before nodding, clapping Demo on the shoulder and mentioning how happy he was to see him.

30. Under the Rain

To kiss in the rain, Soldier's helmet cast away in the mud was possibly one of the most amazing things Demo had ever experienced.

31. Flowers

Flowers were definitely to girly for either of them. Demo was legitimately surprised to get a bouquet from Soldier on valentines.

It made sense that the bouquet would be made out of dud grenades, rockets and old bullet casings.

32. Night

Nights never stretched on long enough when they were together. Before dawn they would part, knowing full well if they other asked they couldn't deny another five minutes but also knowing the couldn't afford another minute, let alone five.

33. Expectations

Demo's mother had expectations. Not about gender or appearance or nationality.

About jobs.

Shooting rockets at things seemed to satiate her.

34. Stars

The stars were always beautiful but it was easier to sneak out on starless, moonless nights and find each other by touch and whispers alone.

35. Hold My Hand

Demo gripped hard on Soldier's hand as he bled out, Respawn slowly taking him. "Gotta be more careful lad."

"I've got Respawn." Soldier coughed blood.

"Aye, but one day there wannae be Respawn."

"I'm sure you'll be there to hold my hand when that day comes too."

36. Precious Treasure

It didn't matter that neither of them were much for pet names. They knew their affection for each other and stated such in as manly a way as possible. And that was all either of them cared about.

37. Eyes

Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him and even drowsy there was a steely passion in them that made Demo kiss Soldier hard.

38. Abandoned

Soldier had been abandoned many times. His family, the army, navy, marines, Merasmus...

But now he had Demo and some nights Demo saw that fear in him. Even without the stories Demo could tell that if he left, there would be nothing left on earth for Soldier to stick around for,

39. Dreams

It was easier to dream peacefully with one of Demo's arms flung across his chest. Having someone there seemed to ward off the nightmares and allow him to sleep soundly.

40. Rated

Usually things stayed pg rated between them but sometimes one or the other or both of them needed to work off some adrenaline. They were rough about it, constantly stealing dominance from each other.

41. Teamwork

They both had a far overdeveloped sense of adventure, which often led to tight spots and the two of them learned quickly how to work together in combat.

They wouldn't have had their dates any other way.

A couple that fought together stayed together.

42. Standing Still

There were moments when Demo knew he was being overly sappy. He had a handsome man to hold who he'd sacrifice everything for.

Soldier would blush and look down, standing absolutely still, unused to such delicate emotions.

43. Dying

Something about dying was easier when you knew you had Respawn to catch you.

It didn't mean Soldier enjoyed shooting Demo anymore when it came down to it though.

44. Two Roads

They knew every time they met they had two possible roads to take. Run or stay.

Soldier curled into Demo as they lay together, knowing he'd follow the man he was falling in love with no matter which road he chose.

45. Illusion

They'd fixed up the small outbuilding on the outskirts of the Tuefort battlefield, as they had done at every battlefield. It provided a good illusion of comfort and home for their nights together.

46. Family

Soldier hadn't known his family long before he'd been left alone and Demo had been left along long before he'd known his family.

It was painful to talk about and their conversations about family came in spurts and pieces.

47. Creation

The creation of a nest and the revelation that Lt. Bites was female didn't make her any less vicious.

Demo kept his arms around Soldier's waist, head on the mans shoulder and eye on the raccoon as Soldier cooed over it.

48. Childhood

If motherhood had calmed Lt. Bites and Demo could be seen warming up to her and the kits, Soldier didn't say a word.

49. Stripes

"Don't have much wildlife in Scotland?"

"Nay, no' anymore. Used ta be. Found out how little Ah knew when Ah came ta America and foun' out a skunk was not a cat."

50. Breaking the Rules

It went against almost every rule Mann Co. had laid out for them but something so sweet and needed wasn't something they were about to give up because of an old harpy.

51. Sport

"Now, in American football, when ya kick the ball ya gotta get it over the-"

"Solly, jus' lemme kick."

"I hafta explain the rules an-"

Wham!

"Well, I'll be..."

"We call soccer football in Scotland. Ah can kick a bloody ball."

52. Deep in Thought

Soldier usually stated what was on his mind, so Demo was concerned when the man was quiet one night, barely responding to the thick finger exploring his broad chest.

53. Keeping a Secret

"Can you promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to say?"

"Aye lad." Demo cut in quickly before he had to promise not to empty his bladder and met Soldier's dead serious eyes.

"Not even tell your Mother."

"Alrigh', alrigh'. What is it?"

"Our...Sniper and Spy are a couple." Soldier slumped on to the bed Demo lifted an eyebrow.

"How long?"

"Long. Don;t tell anyone." Soldier sighed. "S'not what I wanta talk to you about though."

"What's on ye mind luv?" Demo sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Whenever they think they're alone or no one's looking...they get all romantic an' all that...s'it...s'it bad we're not like that?" Soldier's blue eyes bored into Demo.

"Nay, nay one way ta go 'bout a relationship."

54. Tower

They kept watch on the towers for Snipers as s heavy kiss turned into something more and neither of them had the desire to return to the battle.

55. Waiting

It was always a game to see who could get to the outbuilding first and be waiting. It didn't mean they were ever lax in their routines of throwing off suspicions though.

56. Danger Ahead

There was something tangy about Soldier's kisses, something dangerous, strong and passionate.

57. Sacrifice

There were little things they did in battle, taking a bullet rather than dodging, small sacrifices, that allowed the others team to win.

Both noticed, neither commented.

58. Kick in the Head

It was more of a nudge than a kick, the caress of a sticky bomb launcher against his cheek and Soldier grinned as Respawn claimed him. "See ya soon cyclops."

59. No Way Out

Neither of them were big fans of dead ends but Soldier did like the primal pleasure of having Demo shove him up against a wall with no way to escape.

60. Rejection

It was hard sometimes for Demo to go out in public on subtle dates with Soldier. They couldn't touch each other, kiss, or even act like more than friends, even though they both often deserved a night out.

Women tended to throw themselves at Soldier and he pretended to be oblivious.

Demo only knew he pretended because Soldier had admitted that he knew no other way to reject them. He'd never tried and when he was younger he'd never been given the chance to even have them, let alone reject them.

61. Fairy Tale

It was always a treat to see the occasional naivety in Soldier. Demo knew it was because sometimes his mind couldn't handle everything and coped by acting naive but it was a precious thing on a battlefield.

62. Magic

Soldier could never hate Merasmus. Demo could, it was thanks to Merasmus he was missing an eye and Merasmus had been one in a long string to whittle away at Soldier's heart and mind.

But Soldier knew how he could be and he knew not everyone could handle him and he couldn't hate Merasmus for that. He just thought himself lucky to have Demo.

63. Do Not Disturb

A hanger on the door meant do not disturb, the unspoken rule of the BLU team.

Whether they thought him alone or with someone it was exhilarating to have snuck Demo into the BLU base, enjoying their time together and listening as Spy got increasingly frantic about his missing watch.

64. Multitasking

It was wonderfully strange and yet so wrong how they could kiss and caress while bruising and forcing each other to bleed out on the ground.

Frankly Soldier hated this type of multitasking.

65. Horror

There were plenty of times they came upon each others horrific, mutilated bodies in combat. As often as not one of them came out of Respawn with the faintest sensation of a kiss on whatever body part the other could find.

66. Traps

They were both a little paranoid, constantly double checking what they were about to say when speaking to their team mates.

It lead Engie to believe Soldier had someone, even if he didn't know who and Soldier didn't wanted to talk about it.

But his offered counsel if Soldier needed it was very much appreciated, even if he could never take Engie up on the offer.

67. Playing the Melody

Scottish folk songs had a special something in Celtic they didn't have in English. When Soldier asked what the song meant Demo offered to sing it in English. Soldier refused, telling him he could explain it later.

68. Hero

Demo didn't pay much attention to superheroes but when the RED Scout had struck up a one-sided conversation about Captain America his interest peeked.

He was reminded of Soldier and had to leave the room before he burst into laughter.

69. Annoyance

They both annoyed each other and they took it out on each other during battles.

Soldier felt this was possibly the best way for it to happen. He'd seen his Sniper and Spy get in too many rows and throw things and stalk off in opposite directions.

By the time he and Demo met up after taking out their grievances in battle they were ready to make up and just wanted to spend some time together again.

70. 67%

Before they'd gotten together, during their rivalry, they'd actively sought each other out for kills. Over 70% of their deaths and kills were sue to each other. Now they sought each other out but the number was down to 67%. They kept it there, to afraid to go any further down in case they drew attention to themselves.

71. Obsession

Soldier was quietly obsessed by what they'd do after the war. He never mentioned it but secretly hoped Demo would offer for them to live together.

72. Mischief Managed

"Whaddye doin' there laddie?"

Soldier looked up from what he was doing as Demo leaned against his car. For once the the base was empty and they were free to talk. "I owe our Scout an intense level of embarrassment."

"Is it really werth it lad?"

"Yes."

"Do ye need help?"

"...Yes."

"Ah'm comin'."

73. I Can't

"Ah cannae run from this Solly."

"Huh?"

"If we run, we'll be tracked down an' Ah cannae risk tha'. Risk ye."

"I know, I thought about that too."

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Demo growled softly as he shoved Soldier down on his back.

Soldier's eyes glinted up at him, steely. "Are you challenging me?"

"Ma'be."

Demo suddenly found himself flat on his back on the bed.

75. Mirror

Soldier chuckled as he stood in front of Demo, trying to mirror each others movements. "Tryin' to throw me off?"

Demo grinned as his hand reached out and Soldier's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ye'll see."

Demo caught his target and Soldier's eyes widened and then closed, his own movements still mirroring Demo's.

76. Broken Pieces

"Solly, how broken are ye? Ye know ainnae gunna tell a soul."

Soldier hesitated before speaking, letting a story filter from his lips.

77. Test

Often it was a test not to tell the old harpy to stuff it, grab Soldier into the most passionate kiss he could and run off.

Demo could...could never do it of course. He had both their lives to think about, his mum.

And it was kind of fun sneaking around like two lovesick teenagers.

78. Drink

"Beer. Guinness."

Soldier his a smirk behind his beer. "Thoughtcha weren't comin' into town."

"Cannae resist."

"My team's around here ya know."

"Ah'll be discreet."

"I've got a better idea."

"Oh?"

"Start a brawl, sneak out, drive away and go at it like rabbits."

"Wanna throw the first punch?"

"Sure, ready?"

"Lemme finish me beer first."

Soldier paused, waited until Demo had drained his beer. "Ready?"

"Aye."

"COME 'ER AN' FIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU SCOT SON OF A BITCH!"

79. Starvation

"Oy, Tavish, ye ever feed this man?"

"Aye Mum, he gets fed same as me."

"He eats like he's been starved."

"You can call me Jane Mrs. DeGroot."

"Jane? I thought ye were a man?"

"I am, my Mother wanted a girl."

"Tavish, are ye laughin' at ye mans name?"

"N-nay Mum."

"He laughs every time."

Whack!

"Ow! Mum!"

80. Words

Soldier chose his words carefully as he spoke. "Demo, I need to tell you something."

"Aye luv?"

"I-we-the words I used when we first started all this? ...they...they weren't the right ones.' He sucked in a deep breath. "I love you, in the most manly way you can love anyone, I love you."

"Ah luv ye too Jane."

81. Pen and Paper

"You know, thanks to Merasmus I'm a lawyer and priest in New Mexico." Soldier drawled sleepily into Demo's chest.

"Aye, an'." Demo ruffled his buzz cut hair fondly.

"I can get papers."

"Are ye sayin' ye want to make this all official?" Demo cocked an eyebrow and Soldier shrugged a little.

"Maybe, when it's all over."

82. Can You Heal Me?

Demo hesitated as he came across his lover, grenade launcher in hand.

The BLU Sniper sighed in resignation, keeping weight off his injured leg as he and Soldier held each other up. Soldier was griping his side, blood dripping though his fingers.

Demo lowered his launcher slowly. "Go on, get outta here an' fin' ye Medic. Then Ah'll kill ye two wit sume honor."

He turned and strode away, having noticed and deciphered the tapping of Soldier's fingers on his injured side. He now had a meeting spot and time different from their usual that for that night.

83. Heal

"Our medigun broke today." Soldier rested his hand on Demo's as they drove away.

"Ye hafta go through Respawn then anyways?"

"Na, broke after he was done healin' me and halfway through healin' Sniper." Soldier sighed. "He'll be fine but thanks. If you hadn't let us go I might've ended up in the infirmary tonight."

"Ah hate killin' ye Solly, gotta let ye go sumetimes."

84. Out Cold

They had a rich history of messing with each other when one was out cold from a night of heavy drinking.

Their teams thought there were spikes in their rivalry. In reality, it was just deranged payback by a pissed off, hung over lover.

85. Spiral

Demo found Soldier one night, curled up on the bed and shaking.

"Solly?" He wrapped his arms around the man. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Merasmus..." Soldier choked on the words. "Used a spell...brought back memories."

Demo clutched him tightly. Only the memories bottled up inside could truly send Soldier spiraling out of control.

86. Seeing Red

Demo saw red and Merasmus didn't see him till the Scot was on him, whispering a warning with his swings.

"Leave. Him. Alone. Ye left him an' now ye hafta stay away."

87. Food

The other got care packages quite a bit, save for Spy, Medic and Pyro.

Soldier of course didn't usually get one either.

When he did it reinforced Engie's belief about a lover and confused the others.

Soldier opened it in his own confusion, saw the Scottish cookies and knew exactly who's mum it had come from.

88. Pain

Pain was no issue to Soldier and he enjoyed it from Demo.

He'd never thought much of it until one day he realized it was a good thing he always left his collar flipped up even before they'd started seeing each other.

He certainly didn't need his team mates eyeing the love bites on his neck after a weekend long ceasefire.

89. Through the Fire

Soldier would've walked through the fires of hell if Demo asked him.

Demo could never do anything of the like because he knew Soldier would and he didn't want to lose the man.

90. Triangle

"Mmm...she's cute an' she's tryin' hard I'll giver that."

"What're ye talkin' 'bout ye dunce?"

"Like you didn't notice. Go on, I don't mind."

"Ah though' we were a thing an' now ye want me ta get it on wit a girl?!"

"We aren't a thing in public an'I'd kinda like to watch."

"Yer a bloody useless idiot."

"Come on, of ya go. Ya, that's what I thought."

"I hate ye."

"You wish."

91. Drowning

There'd been a castle overrun with raccoon's, a shoddy apartment, the barracks, a box under a bridge he'd nearly drown in and a hidden building on the outskirts of a battlefield.

Soldier told himself it was okay to double check that the windows and doors of Demo's house were locked before he went to bed.

92. All That I Have

Demo was quiet when he saw the one box of Soldier's belongings. "Ye know, if ye need anything."

Soldier shrugged. "I've got you. 's all I need out of everything I have."

Demo snorted. "Stop bein' so bloody romantic, makes me feel guilty."

"Would it be better if I said I can requisition whatever I need from Mann Co.?"

"Aye, thank ye."

93. Give up

"Do you think this war's worth it? If we all stopped fighting would anyone care?"

"Ye want ta give up sumetimes don'tcha?"

"Somedays, I just...don't need the war the way I used to.

94. Last Hope

Demo was Soldier's last hope and it was a mantra. A mantra that he still had Demo so he had a reason to live.

Demo could never truly fathom just how close to the edge Soldier had been before they met.

95. Advertisement

"Yer like an Uncle Sam advertisement." Demo chuckled as Soldier got dressed in everything but his helmet.

"I do my best." Soldier said it in a gravelly, somber tone and Demo couldn't hold back his laughter.

96. In the Storm

The base was a flurry of questions and confusion and Soldier snuck out amid the storm, meeting Demo halfway to their hideout.

"Ye...did ye get the same news we did?"

"Ya. A ceasefire. A permanent one."

97. Safety First

"Solly, ye really oughta get sume new boots..."

"Meh, 's gonna be a ceasefire soon anyways."

"Solly, still got two...three more week a battles. Gunna be rocket jumpin' fer those."

"It's fine."

"They ainnae safe Jane."

98. Puzzle

They met after the ceasefire became official and Soldier's face was a puzzle to read.

"Ya alrigh' luv?"

Soldier kissed Demo's lips and pulled away with a soft smile. "Ya, 'm fine."

99. Solitude

"We're alone, and together, and we never have to leave each other." Soldier nuzzled Demo's neck. "'s gonna be nice to be with you without having a time limit."

"'s nice ta have solitude witout sneakin'." Demo pressed a kiss into Soldier's hair.

100. Relaxation

"Ye know what relaxin' means?" Demo raised an eyebrow from where he leaned against the door frame, watching Soldier do push ups in the yard.

"Gotta...keep...in...shape..." Soldier grunted as he switched to the other arm.

Demo grinned and set down his coffee cup, cracking his knuckles. "Ye up fer a little flirtin'?"

Soldier paused and his eyes glinted. "I dare you."

Demo launched himself forward, tackling Soldier to the ground.


End file.
